


Frustrations

by Ialwaysfuckingchooseyou



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ialwaysfuckingchooseyou/pseuds/Ialwaysfuckingchooseyou
Summary: Bohn confronts Frong about his continued feelings for Duen, Frong sets the record straight.
Relationships: Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Frustrations

It was Wednesday and that meant one thing for Frong. Icecream. It had become sort of a tradition for him, Duen and Thara to meet for icecream every week and honestly Frong always looked forward to it. Bohn was always there too but Frong got the impression that wasn't by choice and it wasn't like he contributed much anyway, preferring to sit and scowl, so he was easy enough to ignore.  
He was early, as usual, with an iced coffee in one hand. What wasn't usual was Bohn being even earlier. What was even more strange was that Bohn was alone, normally he only showed up because Duen forced him and yet here he stood, seemingly of his own volition.  
"Uh, hey" Frong started, "why are you so early?"  
"I want to talk to you."  
"Oh great, that's always fun. What do you want" Frong groaned.  
"I just want to know when you're gonna get over Duen"  
"What?" Frong spluttered, almost choking on his coffe. "What are you-"  
"Come on dude it's sad, I don't wanna keep meeting you for icecream dates every week so you can flirt with my boyfriend" Bohn snapped, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed. "Obviously I get why you like him but you need to move on"  
"I don't like your boyfriend and it's called being friendly not flirting, dumbass"  
"Yeah right," Bohn scoffed, "why else would you keep meeting us, it's obvious you still-"  
"I don't like Duen, I like P'Thara you idiot!"  
Bohn stopped, his eyes bulging, seemingly lost for words.  
"I haven't like Duen for ages, I've just been agreeing to meet up because I want to see him" Frong carried on. "I know it's weird to move to his cousin but in my defense I liked him before I knew they were related. Apparently I just have a type."  
"A type? They're nothing alike, dude"  
"What? Yeah they are. They're both so stupid" Frong answered with a laugh. At Bohn's glare he raised his hands in defense, " Alright maybe stupid is the wrong word, they're obviously smart but God are they oblivious"  
Bohn relaxed a little but the confusion hadn't left his face. "I know Duen couldn't tell you were flirting but surely P'Thara isn't that bad?"  
"Isn't that bad?" Frong asked incredulously, "He makes Duen look like a love expert!"  
"Maybe you've just been to subtle?"  
"Well first of I invited him to the volunteer camp" Frong sighed.  
"Well that's not too obvi-"  
"Dude I had known him for like 2 weeks and I invited him instead of any of my friends, anyone else would have got the hint" Frong interrupted. "I thought he had got the hint at first but then he called me his fucking brother so clearly not"  
Bohn just winced in reply.  
Taking a breath to calm down a little, Frong carried on. "That did put me off for a while but then I figured he is Duens cousin so maybe I was just being subtle so I tried again, and let me tell you I've been anything but subtle. I might as well have just asked him to fuck me!"  
His voice had risen in pitch and volume by this point and Bohn was glancing around a bit frantically. "Ah maybe this isn't the best place-"  
"I'm being serious, Bohn. I know how to pull and I've basically been throwing myself at him! God it's been so long since I got laid" His voice trailed off and a slight wistful look covered his face.  
"Eww, i don't need to know that dude" Bohn cringed, his face screwing up.  
"You started this conversation, deal with it" Frong snapped. "I know that man would be great in bed I can just tell" he carried on, Bohns eyes got wider and he shook his head in horror but that only spured Frong on.  
"Have you seen what that mans packing? I bet he's hung like a-"  
Frong's voice caught in his throat as a hand landed on his wrist, the grip tight like a warning.  
"I think that's enough of that" a familiar voice interrupted and Frong's head shot round in horror even as the grip on him tightened and he felt himself being dragged away.  
Unable to hide his panic he shot a look back at Bohn who just winced in sympathy as Frong was dragged to his certain doom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, not sure if I'll add a second chapter as it feels unfinished but I have no idea where to start either.


End file.
